The Dark Arts Deepest Secrets
by Poske
Summary: "I do have another suggestion for you entirely." "Oh, and what is it?" Malfoy asked. "Make one yourself."


"You're disgraceful." A deep rough and snappy voice spat. His brown hair was plastered to his face with sweat, his tan contrasted with it making him look like he had come from a foreign country. "Oh? Tell me how am I so _disgraceful?"_ A blonde/silver haired man asked. The attacker gave a low growl, warning the man away. "With your ways. Sick bastard." He spat, and blood followed splattering the fair looking man's black spiffy looking business shoes.

"Pity, I just bought these from a rather expensive place." The man flicked his wand and sent the non-verbal killing curse towards the man who had attacked him. The brown haired man easily deflected it. "How very cowardice of you. Trying to kill me to get out of the hole you're in." The brown haired man scoffed. "Jasper, I'm just defending myself. You tried to kill me." the blonde haired man drawled.

Jasper rolled his eyes and stood, tidying himself up. "I don't suppose that you have time to talk about what you know?" The blonde haired man asked. "I suppose, Malfoy." "Excellent!" Malfoy said with excitement.

Jasper was shown into the Malfoys dining room where they sat down across from each other.

"Now, what do you know about the resurrection stone?" The distant relative of the Malfoys asked. Jasper sighed. "You know the tale of the three brothers?" Malfoy nodded with growing interest. "Well, apart from that the stone was lost in the forbidden forest-" Malfoy raised his hand to stop him. "Spare me from the heart felt part of your story Jasper." Jasper rolled his eyes in annoyance and skipped over his fondest memories. "So, I believe I've narrowed some places down to where it could be located. But I do have another suggestion for you entirely." "Oh, and what is it?" Malfoy asked. "Make one yourself." Jasper whispered in a serious tone.

Malfoy started to chortle loudly like a pig. "You...know….how….ludicrous….your idea is?" Malfoy said in between laughs. Jasper sat there, his cheeks starting to tint in a dusty rose color from embarrassment. "Why was it that you wanted me to come down and visit you then _Malfoy?_ Was it not so you could bring back one of the greatest wizards of all time who went bat shit crazy like the rest of his fucking followers or did you just want to invite me over for tea?"

Malfoy finally calmed down and stared at Jasper for a few minutes. "You're not joking then?" "Why would I joke about something this dark?" Jasper asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe for shits and giggles?" Malfoy responded sarcastically. At that Jasper finally chuckled and looked at his long time friend. "Where do we start?" Jasper lifted the small chain he had wrapped around his hand and dangled the time turner in the air. "We start in 1943." Both of the men smirked, as the endless possibilities popped into their little heads. "Why are we going back in time?" "There are certain books a dark wizard possessed during this time." Jasper said, his smirk turned into a grin. "Which dark wizard?" Malfoy asked.

"Grindelwald."

Both of the men stared at each other for the longest time before they both stood. "I'll send an owl, when I've got the book Malfoy." The nearly silver haired man nodded and bid his friend farewell.

1943: Tom Riddles Orphanage

Tom sat at his desk that was tucked into the corner of his small room. His hand endlessly scratching at his little black book, with his quill. The wards that surrounded his room prevented him from being jumped in any direction even though he wouldn't get hurt. Better safe than sorry. He thought while he leaned back in his chair and stared out the window intently with his hand placed under his chin. His ink black hair sat stiffly but sexy looking on top of his head.

His eyes widened when a sharp crack brought his attention to an alley between two houses. A man emerged who didn't look anywhere near to this time periods place. Tom's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and stared at the wizard intently. Was this wizard a time traveler? Tom questioned while watching the man disappear. He became disappointed and sighed. He looked an awful lot like a member of the Black family. Maybe he could ask Orion next week when he goes to Diagon alley. He nodded while closing his little book and placing it in a hidden draw.

Jasper snuck around the Grindelwald hideout the cloak kept him out of sight as he searched one of the most feared dark wizards of this times library.

His finger trailed over every dusty title after another before he found what he was looking for. "Thank Salazar." Jasper whispered while he snuck the book into his cloak and replaced it with a fake copy. "Ah yes. We have a visitor coming tonight?" Grindelwald asked while walking into his library. Jasper froze and snuck into a row of bookcases. He took the time turner out and went forward to his time landing in his home.

He took the cloak off and placed both items down on the table in front of him. He walked purposefully to his study and sat down at his desk and took out a piece of paper and dipped the quill that was in front of him into ink.

Dear Corvus Malfoy,

I have found the book, we should plan a day that you can come. It must be quick though because one of my distant relatives are getting married and I must attend or it will look bad on my part. Anywhere between January 1st and the 19th would be okay.

Sincerely Jasper Black

Jasper sighed and rolled the letter and secured it to a piece of string and called his house elf Parkin. "Send this to my dear friend Malfoy by owl." "Of course master." Parkin a really weird elf nodded and disappeared with a crack.

Jasper walked back down to where he left the book and flipped it open. His eyes sparkled with joy as he skimmed the pages with excitement. He would read some of it after his nap. He took both objects in his hands and went up to his room and flopped into his bed, placing both items in a draw and fell asleep.


End file.
